


Ce que contient mon cœur

by Isa_Faradien



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M, Guyrian, One Shot, TRADUCTION, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[TRADUCTION] [OS] Guy avoue finalement son amour à Marianne et elle lui en est reconnaissante. (Saison 1, épisode 4)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ce que contient mon cœur

**Author's Note:**

> Cet OS est la traduction de la fanfiction « To My Heart's Content » postée par Witty Sayings sur le site Fanfiction.net.  
> Je ne suis malheureusement pas en mesure de mettre un lien vers la fanfiction originale car l'auteur a supprimé son compte, et cette histoire avec lui. :/

Guy regardait Marianne. Elle était si belle. La façon dont ses longs et bouclés cheveux bruns tombaient dans son dos et la façon dont ses yeux bleu saphir était fiers, mais rayonnants. Elle avait toujours la peau la plus claire chaque fois qu'il se forçait à la regarder. Il aurait souhaité pouvoir résister, mais il était trop aspiré par elle. Elle était adorable en rouge et il lui semblait toujours qu'elle était un ange tombé du Paradis.  
« Lépreux, Gisborne, lépreux » avertit le Shériff en remuant le doigt. Elle était sur l'estrade de pendaison, mais pas pendue. Ses adorables cheveux avaient été coupés. Guy recula lorsqu'il vit le flot de larmes sur ses joues roses et les magnifiques cheveux tombant sur le sol.  
« Une magnifique fille jusqu'à ce qu'elle agisse, Gisborne. C'est comme ça que sont toutes les femmes. » Le Shériff gloussa et s'érafla le menton lorsque les cheveux de Marianne tombèrent sur le sol de bois de l'estrade de pendaison. Guy ne put y croire. Il aimait Marianne et il pourrait mourir pour elle. Si une épée s'apprêtait à s'enfoncer dans son corps, il aurait sauté juste devant la lame sans la moindre hésitation.  
Il courut vers elle et hurla « NON ! ». Il fit tomber le bourreau sur le sol alors que le Shériff riait cruellement et que les yeux de Marianne s'agrandissaient de surprise. Les gardes furent envoyés. Ils attrapèrent Guy de Gisborne et le firent reculer. Il aurait pu facilement en assommer deux, mais quatre était un autre défi. Il fut emmené loin de la scène. Deux gardes le tenaient par les bras tandis que deux autres l'attrapèrent par les jambes. Il continua de crier le nom de Marianne et sentit son cœur bondir lorsque Marianne cria le sien en retour. Il se promit de la protéger de toutes les mauvaises choses que le monde avait à offrir.

(…)

Un coup sur la porte interrompit la transe de Guy et il ouvrit la porte pour trouver Marianne, sans ses longs cheveux, remplacés par une coupe courte comme accidentée, et elle était habillée d'une robe blanche. Elle entra à l'intérieur lorsque Guy l'y invita et commença à pleurer. Sa fierté avait été brisée et Guy avait le droit de voir ça. Il ouvrit les bras lorsque Marianne accepta de s'y blottir. Elle sourit quand Guy la fit taire en lui disant que le couteau qui lui avait coupé les cheveux n'était plus là et qu'elle était sauve.  
« Marianne, je suis désolée pour ma conduite, c'était complètement inapproprié. »  
Elle releva la tête pour rencontrer la sienne et mit une main sur sa poitrine. « Guy, c'était la chose la plus courageuse que j'ai vu faire un homme pour moi. Je ne savais pas que vous vous souciez de moi, Guy de Gisborne. »  
« Je me soucie de vous, Marianne, et je vais vous protéger à tout prix » croassa-t-il.  
Marianne l'attira à elle pour l'embrasser et il l'accepta avec joie. C'était doux et chaleureux. Ça ne semblait pas forcé et froid comme cela l'était les autres fois où Marianne l'avait embrassé. Il la tint contre lui un moment après le baiser et il mit sa tête sur la sienne tandis qu'elle gardait la sienne sur sa poitrine. Après toutes ces années à chercher une femme à aimer et à choyer, Marianne l'avait embrassé comme personne ne l'avait fait avant, et il avait finalement gagné cette femme.


End file.
